whysoseriousfandomcom-20200215-history
Spectre
.]] The Spectre is God's spirit of divine vengeance, responsible for eliminating all evil in the world through a series of isolated elaborately concocted ironic punishments on people chosen at random. Some people would consider him a superhero. Any problems that have not been chosen at random must be completely ignored. Although the logic behind his policies are questionable, he says everything in a loud booming voice, and he's really tall, so nobody asks him very many questions. To better serve humanity, the Spectre is required to bond himself to a human. Most of the time, he just uses this as a pick-up line. However, he has also had serious involvements with three different men each for long-term periods. These sex-puppets hosts for his divine powers have included Jim Corrigan, Hal Jordan, Crispus Allen and Mel Gibson. History Origins The Spectre was created because God was pissed off at humans for killing his one and only son. In retrospect, it probably wasn't the best idea to send a gigantic all-powerful self-righteous killing machine down to Earth with instructions about 'justice' that were limited to vague, but it happened, and there's not much to be done now except sit back and try to avoid eating ham on fridays. Yeah, the Spectre is kind of a dick. But at least he's better than that jerk-ass Eclipso. Hosts .]] It is commonly known that the Spectre requires humans to act as his hosts while he operates on Earth. For the most part, the media reports about the four that you see running around and saving lives. His PR people would have you believe these are the only humans he's been... intimately bonded with. Of course, what they don't tell you about is the scandals. In August of 2002, the Spectre was accused of illegally hosting with a small boy that had come to him seeking justice. While the allegations were never proved, as you can't really put God (or even his servants) on trial, the Spectre was known to have settled out of court with the boy's parents for a sum of $2,000,000. Throughout this ordeal, the Catholic church stood by him and maintained that he had done no wrong. There was also the matter of June, 2005, in which he was accused of having forcibly hosted an underage teenage girl to his presence. It was unclear whether or not the matter was "statutory spiritual possession" and again it was settled outside of court with the girl's parents. Unfortunately, these lawsuits lose much of their credibility because they're primarily organized by anti-christian supervillain Robert Langdon, in his eternal quest to rid the world of the Spectre. Trivia * When the Spectre isn't actively attempting to save the world, he vacations in Brazil. This is why he always wears a thong bathing suit underneath his cloak. * As a divine servant, the Spectre is living proof that God exists, and all religions are wrong except for Christianity. Either that, or he's just the biggest crazy homeless person that ever lived. If you look at the details of the case, it could really go either way. External Links * * Category:People Category:Males Category:Gods